1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging lens unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the advancement in technology, mobile terminals such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are currently used for not only making simple phone calls but to also perform functions for multi-convergence such as playing music or movies, watching TV, and playing games. One of the leading factors for such multi-convergence is a camera module.
In general, a compact camera module (CCM) has a compact size and is applied to portable mobile communication devices such as camera phones, PDAs, and smartphones and various information technology (IT) devices such as toy cameras. Presently, CCMs are being installed in various devices in order to meet demands of consumers having specific preferences
As the CCMs have to perform various functions using a compact optical system, various techniques are used to make the modules slim. In addition to the slim size, demands for image quality of the compact optical system are also increasing, and thus development of slim optical system providing a high image quality is required.
Thus, recently, an imaging lens unit constituting a high resolution imaging lens by using five lenses having positive (+) refractive power and negative (−) refractive power has been developed.
However, the imaging lens unit having five lenses described above cannot provide normal optical characteristics or aberration characteristics as desired by users according to predetermined conditions.